comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eshtanian (SDE-1)
The Eshtanians are a race of conquerors and warriors who have posed throughout the galaxy as heroes and ambassadors. But after a war with a resistance, the people became endangered when their home-world Eshtan was destroyed. Inspiration A combination of Image Comics' Viltrumites, Saiyans, Kree, and Kryptonians. History Origin Seven Million Years ago, a great and powerful cosmic being called the Creator spread it's DNA across the universe, creating many modern lifeforms such as humans and even Eshtanian's, which is how they look so similar. The First True War When traders from the Galactic Diplomacy Guild came upon prehistoric Eshtan a million years ago, but when they came across the planet they found that several clans of Eshtanian's were in a constant state of conflict called the Era of War. Upon learning that there are entire civilizations beyond their pink sky, the Eshtanian's united into the Eshtan Empire of Conquest and began a long standing war with the Galactic Diplomacy Guild, which was remade into the Galactic Republic of Defense. Foundation of Guilds When the Eshtan Empire expanded and conquered many people, hybrids started to blend into the culture. These hybrids wound up having great passion for their world's cultures and began forming guilds based around these cultures. The Destruction of Eshtan During a battle between the Empire and the Galactic Republic, the Emperor-God had set about to destroy as much of the Republic as he can in a unexpected trap. He ordered as many Eshtanian's to Eshtan as he can and made the Republic think that it was a last stand. The moment two thirds of the Republics forces are on the planets surface battling the enemy, the Emperor-God set a trap by activating a black hole in the core of Eshtan. The Republic was crippled and Eshtan was destroyed. Only a handful of Eshtanian's escaped the destruction. After that, they set about hiding themselves among the galaxy on worlds that haven't joined the republic yet. Physiology Eshtanian's are physically no different than humans. Same skin, same hair, same organs. But due to an electromagnetic aura, they are capable of projecting several abilities that are inhumane. As they mature they start to gain muscular builds, from bodybuilders to amazons. Personality Initially considered diverse in personality as humans, subliminal machinations transformed the race into aggressive warriors. They enjoy combat to the point of sadism, so when a resistance rose against them following the Ambassador Proclamation, it was decided that they would be allowed to exist for the sole purpose of combat and carnage. Some have been able to overcome this brainwashing, such as Solarman who had lost his savage and replaced it with brilliance due to amnesia. They are also quite emotional, leading them to allow an opponent an advantage just to make combat more enjoyable. In regards to romance, Eshtanian's have been known to enjoy intercourse but prefer to think of romantic bonds as a way to manipulate. After the destruction of Eshtan and the species left in small numbers, Eshtanian's have come to be even more amorous, to the point that one Eshtanian became king of a world and decreed every female would be his harem and bear his children. The only official Eshtanian marriage is the Emperor God and his Consort-Queen. They also have a strict Darwinism society, finding that those that die in battle are weak and those that thrive in battle are declared heroes. They see defeat as the greatest shame and that death is the true redemption. Those that commit actions similar to Japanese Seppuku as having restored their honor. Reproduction Eshtanian's have a reproductive system compatible with humans, but they are also compatible with other species. It is noted that those who are pregnant with an Eshtanian child that they are born healthy and fertile. Due to being a warrior race, prior to the destruction of Eshtan, the Eshtanians preferred artificial incubation of the offspring. Hybrid Because of their compatability with almost any species, they are capable of producing children that can perfectly duplicate the powers of an Eshtanian. By Eshtan decree they would be pure Eshtan, but by any other standard they would be a pure of there species. However, it is noted that hybrids have a pure pro-con system. Blueskins Those from aquatic worlds with aquatic lifeforms that Eshtanian's mate with will lay hundreds of eggs. And out of each egg will be a blue skinned humanoid that will grow up with affinity for water and even hydrokinesis. The blue skin would eventually fade to the skin color of the Eshtanian parent. Orangeskins Those from earthy worlds with creatures of stone that Eshtanian's mate with will produce an ostrich sized egg of cracked earth. Out of the egg will be an orange skinned humanoid that can generate earthquakes and has an affinity for the Earth. Like the blueskins, the orange skin would eventually fade to the skin color of the Eshtanian parent. Naturals Hard as it is to believe but there are many human like species in existence. When one of these humanoids mate with an Eshtanian, the labor will produce a child much like an Eshtanian. They are the most powerful hybrids of them all, for they are pure in their own way. Greenskins Across the galaxy there are green skinned shapeshifters who can mold their bodies like clay. When of these creatures mate with an Eshtanian, a green skinned humanoid would ooze out of the mother as a pile of green ooze. Eventually the child would take shape, mastering the ability to shapeshift. It is unknown if they even have natural skin color. Whiteskins Across the galaxy, there are those that are the last of their species as well, they banded together to become the lost. The lost experiment on themselves constantly to reignite their species, and when they mate with an Eshtanian, they produce humanoids with chalk white skin. Due to the inhumane lineage, they are incapable of getting diseases. The chalk white skin fades to the skin color of the Eshtanian parent. Greyskins So to be extremely cliched, yes there are little grey aliens that probe cows. And when one of these mate with an Eshtanian, they produce a grey skinned humanoid with incredible psychic powers. The grey skin fades to the skin color of the Eshtanian parent. Purpleskins Out there there are races with such short lifespans that they become elderly in a matter of months. When these races mate with an Eshtanian, they produce a purple skinned child that ages to be a young adult in a matter of years. However, due to this they have a shorter lifespan (Granted it's still a thousand times longer than a human still), so due to Darwinism, these children are often put to death. The purple skin fades to the skin color of the Eshtanian parent. Guild Before the destruction of Eshtan, several guilds were established to expand on Eshtanian culture beyond pure combat. Guilds went on to mold Eshtan society for millennia before it was abolished following the destruction of Eshtan. * Military Guild * Science Guild * Art Guild * Religion Guild * Labor Guild Powers and Abilities Powers * Advanced Longevity - The oldest Eshtanian in recorded history is 4000 years old, and he's yet to die of old age. * Dominant Genetics - Eshtanian's are able to mate with most species, but the offspring will have Eshtanian features for the duration of their life. * Enhanced Healing - Eshtanian's are able to withstand any injury. One Eshtanian flew into an exploding sun and survived. * Flight - Through electromagnetic features in their body, they are capable of propelling themselves through magnetism and polarity. * Extreme Survival - Eshtanian's are able to breath under water, in space, and even inside a volcano. * Super Durability - If Eshtanian's were any durable, they wouldn't need enhanced healing. * Super Speed * Super Stamina - Eshtanian's are able to fight a single battle for days without rest. * Super Strenght Living Eshtanian *Solarman (Sean Scott/Aristros) (Pureblood) *Titanium (Sam Scott) (Natural) *Solarboy (Shiloh Scott) (Natural) *Solargirl (Matrizia) (Pureblood) *General Commodias (Pureblood) *Emperor-God Natas (Pureblood) *Emperor's Heir Enaik (Pureblood) * Category:SDE-1 Category:Races Category:Species Category:Created by Spencerdude95